Wish for a Child
by missauburnleaf
Summary: "They were sitting in the clinic's waiting area." Tauriel miscarried Fíli's and Kíli's child and now they have to cope with the loss. If you want to find out how Tauriel, Fíli and Kíli ended up in this situation, you should read my other fic "How to Become a Mother".
1. To Lose a Child

They were sitting in the clinic's waiting area.

Light green walls, bright orange plastic chairs, grey linoleum floor, posters with pictures and information about the different stages of pregnancy, about women's diseases and STDs. Fíli felt silent tears burning in his eyes while holding his brother who was crying into his shoulder. From time to time, he rubbed Kíli's back or kissed his hair.

He looked over to his cousin, Gimli. The red-haired young man's arm was tightly wrapped around Legolas, whose face was buried his in his hands, his shoulder's shaking. For a moment, Fíli caught Gimli's eye and there was some understanding between them. They had to be strong, they were not allowed to cry. Their only signs of grief were Fíli's red-rimmed eyes and Gimli's deep scowl.

Fíli had been strong for Tauriel when the doctor found out that her child – their child – had died in her womb, now he had to be strong for Kíli while the doctors removed any trace that was left of their child from Tauriel's body.

Dilation and curettage. The doctor had explained the procedure to them. To Fíli it sounded brutal and barbaric. But it was something that had to be done.

Fourty-eight hours ago, everything seemed to be fine. Fourty-eight hours ago he was supposed to become a father. Or an uncle. Who knew. Now they would never know. His child – or Kíli's – was not allowed to live.

They were not the only people in the waiting area. Fíli spotted a young man with mouse-brown hair who was holding a little blond boy on his lap. The man looked sad, the boy confused. Maybe the man's wife (or girlfriend) underwent the same surgery at the moment like Tauriel. But the man already held a beautiful and healthy boy in his arms. Fíli and Kíli didn't. They only had each other.

Eleven weeks and four days. Tauriel was eleven weeks and four days pregnant when the bleeding and the cramps started. There was so much blood. And she was in so much pain. Life was not fair. Or maybe it was? Some people said that their relationship was unnatural, wrong, sinful. Two brothers sharing one woman, getting her pregnant. Maybe they were punished for their lifestyle, for their relationship, their love.

But why? Fíli believed that love, true and honest love, could never be wrong or sinful. And what he and Kíli shared with Tauriel was that kind of love. Real love.

The door to the waiting area opened and the doctor came out, wearing scrubs. "Mr. Greenwood?", he asked. Of course, as her brother Legolas was Tauriel's next of kin.

The blond looked up, wiping away his tears. "Yeah?" Instinctively he reached for Gimli's hand, seeking comfort.

The doctor gave him a sad smile. "According to the circumstances, she is fine."

Fíli let out a breath he wasn't even aware of holding. Legolas looked relieved, as did Gimli.

Kíli stopped crying and lifted his head from Fíli's shoulder. "When can we see her?", he asked.

The doctor looked at him, frowning. "She is still under the influence of anaesthetics and therefore sleepy. But one of you can go and sit with her."

He left.

Fíli and Kíli shared a look, then glanced over to Legolas and Gimli.

"Who should go?" Fíli asked.

Gimli and Legolas looked at each other, then Legolas looked at Fíli and Kíli, his face serious. "She is my sister, but it was your baby," he carefully said to them, "I think one of you should go."

 _I want to go_ , Fíli thought. But if it was Kíli's wish to go to Tauriel first, he would let him.

Kíli cleared his throat. "I- I think it is better when you go, Fee. I will definitely cry when I see her because now it's all over and I don't want to upset her even more. But you... you are as solid as a rock."

Fíli took a deep breath, nodded and stood up.


	2. Aftermath

They didn't talk on their way home.

Fíli was driving Tauriel`s car, she was sitting in the passenger seat next to him, her arms tightly wrapped around her middle, hugging herself. He wanted to ask her if she was in pain, but didn't. He couldn't.

Kíli was sitting in the back-seat, tear tracks glistening on his cheeks, not saying anything. In the rear view mirror Fíli could see Legolas' car, driven by Gimli. Fíli wondered if Legolas could better understand Tauriel's grief and pain than him or Kíli because they were twins. Maybe. Maybe not. After all he was male, not female like Tauriel.

They were silent when they climbed the steps to their apartment. Fíli's hand was shaking as he unlocked the door. Tauriel went straight to their couch, lying down, facing the TV without switching it on. Her arms were still wrapped around her middle. Fíli wanted to go to her, to take her into his arms, to comfort her. But he couldn't.

Kíli didn't even look at him or at her, he went into their small kitchen, opening the fridge, grabbing a beer, sitting down at the kitchen table.

Gimli and Legolas arrived. While Gimli joined Kíli in the kitchen, Legolas went straight to his and Gimli's bedroom. Fíli looked at the blackboard in the kitchen. The last ultrasound image of their child was still pinned to it. But the child was no more.

Fíli sobbed. It was the first time that he lost his composure. He sat down on the living room floor, burying his face in his hands, and cried and cried and cried. He felt two pairs of arms wrapping around him. "It's okay, Fíli. You can cry, we are here." Kíli's voice. Tauriel didn't say anything. She just held him, like he had held her after the curettage, when they knew that everything was finally over.

The telephone rang. Gimli answered. It was their mother. Of course, she wanted to know how everything went. But Fíli couldn't talk to her. Not now. Kíli took over. He told their mother that Tauriel was alright, but she lost the baby. Dís was awesome, as always. She promised to check in on them tomorrow.

When Fíli couldn't cry anymore, he stood up and went over to the couch, sitting down, Tauriel still at his side. "We can try again," she whispered. Fíli nodded. Of course they could. And they would, of course.


	3. Trying Again

Their first time after Tauriel's miscarriage was awkward.

Fíli kept thrusting into her, hard and deep, but couldn't find release. Nor could she. Lying beneath him, one of her long, slim legs wrapped around his hips, the other thrown over his shoulder, she was moaning and moving in his rhythm, but not climaxing. He could feel her nails scratching his back with every thrust, maybe drawing blood, but he didn't care. They needed it rough. They liked it rough. At least Tauriel liked it rough with him.

Fíli knew that she was acting differently when she was with Kíli. Their lovemaking was always sweet and gentle. But she didn't choose Kíli tonight. She chose him.

Fíli changed the angle, going faster, trying to make her come. He slipped his hand between their bodies, massaging her clit. She reacted immediately, arching her back, moaning deep in her throat. He continued with the extra stimulation until he could feel her body shuddering beneath him, her muscles fluttering around him, as she was crying out his name with lust. That was all he needed to reach his peak. With one final thrust, he spilled deep inside her. It wasn't the best orgasm of his life, but it was his first orgasm with her after she had lost the baby.

Maybe she would conceive. Maybe this time their child would live.

He collapsed on top of her, breathing hard, burying his face in her neck, inhaling her sweet scent, like vanilla and jasmine. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, kissing his forehead. He was still inside of her, feeling their juices mingling, hoping that they created a new life. "I love you, Tauriel," Fíli whispered, pressing a kiss to her collarbone. She remained silent. It didn't matter to him. Expressing her feelings wasn't easy for her.

Then a knock at the door. "Are you guys done yet?" Kíli's voice.

Tauriel sighed, trying to sit up, pushing against him. Fíli got off of her, slipping out of her, almost instantly missing the intimate contact. The room smelled of sweat and sex. They didn't put on any clothes, just covered themselves with a blanket.

"Yes, you can come in, Kíli", Tauriel answered. Normally, Kíli wouldn't have waited outside while Fíli and Tauriel had sex. Neither would Fíli when Tauriel and Kíli made love. But since the miscarriage, something had changed between them.

Kíli opened the door, waiting at the threshold, shyly looking at them. He looked so young and lost at the moment, it almost broke Fíli's heart. Almost.

"Do you mind if I join you tonight? I don't want to sleep alone," he admitted.

Of course. In all his life, Kíli had never slept alone. He had always shared a room with Fíli. And after they had met Tauriel, they had more often than not shared her bed. Literally and otherwise.

Tauriel smiled that smile she only used with Kíli, full of affection and love. "Of course," she said. Fíli rolled his eyes. Tauriel's bed was only queen-sized, so with three fully grown people in it, it was rather crammed. And Kíli was a restless sleeper.

Fíli rolled his eyes. Tauriel's bed was only queen-sized, so with three fully grown people in it, it was rather crammed. And Kíli was a restless sleeper.

But Fíli loved his little brother more than life, so he could manage. And it was less awkward for him to lie stark naked in Tauriel's bed with his fully clothed little brother between them than without.


	4. Healing

Kíli was finally healing.

Of course, from time to time he still thought about their baby and what could have been but never would be. From time to time he still felt sad and even cried when no one was looking, but this happened less and less. It didn't mean he forgot about their child, though.

He knew that Tauriel kept a small box with all the memorabilia of their child, like her positive ovulation test and her positive pregnancy test, the first ultrasound images, the light blue plush bunny Kíli had bought for their little one right after Tauriel had told them that she was pregnant (because he was convinced that it was a boy, whereas Fíli and Tauriel thought that it was a girl), the poem she had written for their child when everything was over, after the doctor told them that the baby had died in her womb, after the miscarriage, the curettage.

Kíli, however, didn't need any items to remember their child. Whenever he closed his eyes, he could see Tauriel and Fíli and himself with a beautiful baby boy that looked a lot like Tauriel but also like his brother and him. This was how he had imagined their child, their future with their child. Now it was a memory for him. A memory of what could have been.

But they weren't giving up. They would try again. But first, Kíli needed more time to heal.

Therefore, last night, he didn't really respond to Tauriel's advances, unlike Fíli. It had been quite a while since they were last intimate (due to the curettage Tauriel had to wait at least three weeks before having sex in order to avoid infection and then she wasn't in the mood), so Kíli didn't blame his brother. But he couldn't stand the thought of getting her pregnant so soon after the miscarriage because it was possible that she miscarried again. It wasn't likely but possible and Kíli didn't want to lose another baby.

Or be the cause for Tauriel's suffering.

And suffer she did. Not only when her body tried to get rid of their dead child in a very bloody and painful way or when the doctor told them that the remains of their baby and the related tissue had to be scraped from her womb, but also afterwards, when she was too sad to even cry.

But maybe now she was healing as well because last night she told them that she was ovulating and that she wanted to try again and Fíli was fine with it but Kíli couldn't. Tauriel understood.

And now, in the first light of morning, Kíli was lying in Tauriel's arms, in her bed, with his brother beside them, and for the first time in weeks he was sure that soon everything would be alright again.


	5. Making Love

Their first time after Tauriel's miscarriage was special.

It happened the morning after Tauriel and Fíli had been intimate without him. It wasn't planned, at least not on Kíli's part, but when she started kissing him, still naked and smelling of sex (sex she had had with his brother, but still), his body responded. A part of him was reluctant to touch her like that so soon after the miscarriage (images of her being in pain and heavily bleeding fresh on his mind), but she was ovulating and had set her mind on getting pregnant again.

And this time he couldn't resist the temptation her gorgeous body and beautiful face provided, unlike the night before. It felt like heaven, when she straddled him, taking him deep inside her. She felt so good, tight and hot and wet around him. Lying on his back, while she was gyrating her hips, rocking back and forth, Kíli tried to cherish every moment of their union.

He loved the sight of her on top of him, how her long, red hair spilled over her shoulders, tickling his stomach with every movement she made. He loved how her small but well-shaped, cream-coloured breasts were bouncing up and down in rhythm with her motions, the feeling of her hands tenderly caressing his chest while their bodies were connected in the most intimate of ways. And he loved the expression of pure ecstasy on her face, the sounds she made.

His hands roamed over her body, stroking her flanks, her thighs, massaging her backside, her breasts. Then he brushed his thumbs over her pink, erect nipples and she moaned his name. He could feel that she was close. As was he.

He let his hands wander over her slim but strong arms, from shoulder to wrist, in order to entwine their fingers, never breaking eye contact with her. Those beautiful green eyes. Kíli felt that he could drown in them.

She increased the speed of her movements until her whole body went rigid while she was arching her back, crying out his name. He could feel her inner muscles convulsing, prompting his own release. It was pure bliss. _If I died now, I would die a happy man_ , Kíli thought as he came down from his peak.

Then, she smiled at him. "I love you, Kíli," she whispered, leaning down, kissing his lips.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, pressing his forehead against hers. "Love you too, Tauriel," he answered.

And he did. More than he would have ever thought was possible for a man to love a woman.

They rearranged their position so that she was lying next to him, facing him, one of her legs wrapped around his waist while he was still inside her, looking into each other's eyes, holding each other close, kissing.

"Finished?"

Of course, Fíli had to ruin the moment.

To be honest, Kíli had totally forgotten that his brother was in bed with them. When he had woken up, Fíli had been fast asleep. And then his focus was solely on Tauriel. He didn't know if Fíli had been witness to the whole act and he didn't care. Fíli had had Tauriel all to himself last night, now it had been Kíli's turn.

"Maybe. Maybe not," he cheekily answered.

Fíli chuckled.

Then he felt the mattress moving while Fíli also changed his position, spooning up behind Tauriel, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Finally, it was the three of them together again. And who knew, maybe she conceived and they would soon be a real family.


	6. Negative

When Kíli came home, he found Tauriel and Legolas sitting on the couch in the living room, talking quietly and sharing a bottle of wine while watching something stupid on TV. He immediately knew what that meant.

"You didn't conceive," he simply stated.

Tauriel looked sadly at him. "No. Got my period today. I even did an early pregnancy test, just to be sure. But it was negative." She shrugged and took a sip of wine.

"Oh shit," Kíli mumbled and sat down next to her, taking the glass out of her hand, emptying it in one draught.

Legolas scolded him. "You know, this was no cheap booze, but one of my father's finest rosé wines!"

Kíli made a face. "Well, to be honest, I didn't taste any difference."

Legolas snorted. "Of course not. You have no palate for exquisite wines."

Tauriel pinched the bridge of her nose. "Guys, stop it, please. I can't stand your quarrels now."

Kíli pouted. "He started it."

Legolas shook his head. "You can be grateful that I allow you to live here, that I let you bang my sister..." Tauriel got angry. "Legolas, stop it, will you!"

Now he pouted as well, but kept quiet.

The three of them sat on the couch for the next hour, watching TV, without talking to each other. At some point Kíli put his arm around Tauriel's shoulders and she leaned into him.

Then, Fíli came home.

"Oh, what a welcoming atmosphere," he commented sarcastically while hanging his leather jacket and messenger bag on the coat rack, shedding his shoes and crossing the room to join them on the couch.

"We didn't get her pregnant, Fee!" Kíli blurted out, as his brother sat down next to him. Fíli first looked at him, then at Tauriel.

"Are you sure you are not pregnant?" he asked.

Tauriel sighed. "Yes," she answered, looking almost as desolate as when she miscarried their first child. Maybe for her it felt similar.

Fíli nodded understandingly and tried to comfort her with the same words she had used on him, after his breakdown. "We can try again."

A sad smile crossed her face. "Yes, and we will," she said and reached over Kíli's lap to clasp his hand. He entwined their fingers. Kíli noted this gesture of affection and smiled to himself while kissing her temple. Then he asked, "What's for dinner?"

It was Legolas who answered, while his gaze was glued to the TV screen. "Gimli promised to bring some pizza when he comes home."

Everything seemed to be normal.


	7. Tattoos

They wore each other's names on their skin.

Kíli's name was inked in curved, black letters on the inside of Fíli's left wrist, while Fíli's name adorned the inside of Kíli's right wrist in the same manner. They were brothers, they loved each other and belonged together, always and forever, and they wanted the whole world to know that.

And then, later, there was Tauriel. She belonged to them as well.

Therefore, one night, after they had gone through the whole ordeal of her miscarriage and their failed attempt at getting pregnant again, she told them about her decision to get the insides of her wrists tattooed as well, with their names, Kíli on her left one, Fíli on her right one, a token of her love for them.

Fíli and Kíli were deliriously happy, deciding spontaneously that they would also get her name inked into their wrists. Because they belonged together, loved each other, all three of them, and they wanted to show just that.

And so, finally, Tauriel's name graced the inside of Kíli's left and Fíli's right wrist, and their names hers.

Eventually, hopefully sooner than later, the three of them would be connected by their child, the child being the proof of their union. But until then those tattoos were their connection, proving their unusual bond.

And they didn't care anymore what other people thought about it.

Fíli remembered the uppity woman in the drugstore in Tauriel's hometown one Saturday night, dressed in a light pink skirt suit, hair perfectly styled, looking disdainfully at them as they were buying their first pregnancy test together. Tauriel was almost two weeks late, something which hadn't happened since her teenage days.

Fíli and his brother were overexcited, touching, embracing, kissing her; it was clear to see for everyone that Tauriel was involved with them both, that either one of them could be the father. "People with such low morals shouldn't become parents. It's a shame! Decent women, married and faithful to their husbands, can't have children, but the likes of you..." She shook her head and walked past them.

It was like a slap in the face, especially to Tauriel. Fíli would never forget her devastated expression. He wanted to counter something, to take verbally revenge, but it was Kíli who said, "Well, having sex with only one man your whole life doesn't make you a good person, as having sex with two men at the same time doesn't make you a bad one!"

He was rather loud, so several people turned their heads into their direction.

The woman froze. Fíli was afraid that the whole situation would escalate, so he grabbed his brother's arm with one hand while wrapping his other around Tauriel's shoulders. "Let's go," he simply said and they did just that, paying for the pregnancy test, leaving.

And then, their child, this child, tiny and innocent in its mother's womb, died later, cursed by this woman, intolerant and narrow-minded, and others like her.

But now they were stronger, their love, their bond, was stronger. It wasn't only about sex, it was more, all-encompassing, it was about friendship, trust, desire, love. A unique relationship, sacred as any other between people who truly, deeply cared for one another.

Fíli and Kíli had always known that they were inseparable, and finally they found the perfect woman, to love, to cherish, who understood.

And the names they wore on each other's skin were proof to that. Like wedding bands and friendship bracelets, only different.


	8. Inside

Kíli loved being inside of her.

Not only during coupling, but also afterwards, staying inside for as long as possible, prolonging the feeling of closeness, of connectedness, sometimes even growing hard again while still inside, which then led to another round of lovemaking.

He knew that Fíli felt different.

His brother had told him that, of course, for some time after sex he enjoyed the feeling of her around him, her tight and hot wetness, the intimate contact, but not all night long, like Kíli did.

That was one of the reasons why Kíli always let his brother have her first, so that he could take his time with her later, cherish her, pleasure her the way he thought she deserved.

And he was convinced that staying that long inside her afterwards contributed to her becoming pregnant, because this way he prevented (at least to some extent) their seed – his and his brother's – from immediately and completely trickling out of her, so that it had more time to find its way into her womb, to impregnate her.

Of course, they did not always make love only in order to become pregnant. But this time they did.

Again.

Propped up on his elbow, appreciating all of her reactions, he quietly watched as his brother took her from behind, both of them kneeling on the bed, her backside tilted upwards while she supported herself on her forearms, eyes closed, holding Kíli's hand, while Fíli kept thrusting into her, hard and fast, his fingers pressing deeply into the flesh of her hips, bruising, both of them moaning.

Kíli didn't know why, but he loved to see her together with his brother, as Fíli enjoyed seeing her with him. To some people it seemed unnatural, kinky, but to Kíli and his brother it felt right. And Tauriel didn't mind, accepted it, even liked it.

Then he could see her whole body going rigid, before shuddering, crying out his brother's name as she reached her peak. Kíli noticed his brother thrusting a couple more times into her before following her over the edge, groaning deeply, then collapsing on top of her back, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, pressing light kisses between her shoulder blades, on her neck.

Even though Fíli and Tauriel liked it rather rough during sex, they always showed their affection for each other before and after with gentle kisses and caresses.

They remained like this for a while, until their breathing became a little bit calmer, then Fíli pulled out of her, causing her to gasp, before settling down on his back, covering his eyes with his left forearm, sighing contendly.

Now it was Kíli's turn, pulling her over to him, until their bodies were aligned while she was facing him, still lightly panting, her cheeks flushed.

Kíli started kissing her, first softly, then with more vigour until she was pressing her body close to his so that he could feel her erect nipples against his chest, the wetness between her legs against his crotch.

He waisted no time rolling her onto her back, settling between her thighs while she wrapped her legs around his waist, slowly and carefully guiding himself inside of her. They both moaned when he was all the way in, just enjoying for a moment the feeling of being connected like this. Then, he started moving, pushing in and out of her deliberately and deeply, his eyes never leaving hers.

At some point, Fíli drew closer, lying next to her, also propped up on an elbow, cupping her breast with his other hand, teasing her nipple with his thumb, kissing the sighs and little screams from her lips. It didn't take her long to climax, her inner muscles rhythmically clenching around him, prompting him to come as well, crying out her name, seeing stars.

When he finally came down, lying on top of her, his face firmly pressed into the crook of her neck, breathing in her vanilla-and-jasmine scent, he was still inside her, intending to stay like this for the rest of the night.

It was Fíli who draped a blanket over all three of them, settling close to Tauriel, gesturing for her to place her head on his arm, which she did. They didn't speak a word, but didn't have to. They knew how they felt for each other.

And Kíli was sure that this time she would conceive. She had to.

After their initial immediate success (which ended dramatically with Tauriel's miscarriage), they had already missed one cycle and failed the other.

Now it would happen. Kíli felt confident about this.


	9. Positive

When Fíli came home, he found Tauriel and Kíli sitting on the couch in the living room.

Or, rather, Tauriel was sitting while Kíli was lying on the couch, his head resting on her lap while her fingers played absentmindedly with his hair. Both looked expectantly at him.

Fíli took his time to hang his messanger bag on the coat rack and shed his shoes.

"You guys are bored or something?" he asked while heading into the kitchen, opening the fridge, grabbing a bottle of beer.

"Fíli, can you please come in here for a sec? We need to tell you something!" Kíli called impatiently. Fíli chuckled, but obeyed his little brother. Meanwhile Kíli wasn't lying on the couch anymore but sitting next to Tauriel.

Taking a swig from his beer, Fíli entered the living room again.

"So? What is it you have to tell me?" he asked, looking from one to the other. Kíli seemed to be about to burst while Tauriel just appeared content.

Nevertheless, they waited a moment, exchanged a glance and after a slight nod from Tauriel, Kíli exclaimed, "We are pregnant!"

Fíli almost dropped his beer. "What? Are you sure?" he asked. Tauriel nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I'm almost a week late and did a pregnancy test this morning. It was positive!"

"Oh my, that's great, Tauriel!" Fíli said and crossed the room, kneeling down in front of her, taking both of her hands into his, kissing them. Tauriel beamed.

Then he felt a pair of arms wrapping around him. "We did it, Fee! We got her pregnant again. Now, we will become fathers!"

Fíli reciprocated his brother's hug, but couldn't help feeling a little bit worried. A couple of months ago, they had already been in this situation. And it had ended badly. Of course, he hoped for the best, but there was no guarantee that she wouldn't miscarry again. Or something else could go wrong.

"What's up?" Tauriel asked, running a hand through his long, blond curls. "Aren't you happy?"

She studied his face with her intense, green eyes. Fíli forced himself to smile. He didn't want to burden her with his worries. "Of course, I'm happy," he answered, taking her face between his hands, kissing her lips. Then he stood up.

"Come on, let's go out tonight, let's celebrate! Where are Gimli and Legolas?"

Tauriel shrugged. "I don't know for sure, but I think Gimli is still at university and Legolas is at the gallery, planning his exhibition."

Fíli nodded. It would have been nice to include them as well, knowing that Gimli was still mourning a child he didn't even know had existed until it was too late and that Legolas, who was convinced to never have children on his own, would love Tauriel's child with all his heart.

But if they had other things to do, well then they would celebrate with Tauriel's twin brother and their cousin later.

Nevertheless, tonight Fíli wanted to take out his little brother and their girlfriend for a nice dinner.


	10. Dinner, Part One

The restaurant looked rather fancy, black and white interior, red flowers on the tables, modern art on the walls.

Fíli was glad that he had been able to make reservations for this evening on short notice. He couldn't hide his smile while he was following the young waitress to their table for three. Kíli and Tauriel were directly behind him, he could hear them giggling and whispering with each other and when he turned around, he saw that they were holding hands, acting like newly weds.

Fíli knew that they had already made love that afternoon.

Kíli had confessed it to him while he was taking a shower (getting ready to go out after a long and hard day of work) because the good news about her pregnancy had totally overwhelmed his little brother, as he explained, and he wanted to show her how much this, how much she meant to him.

But despite their agreement to never have sex with her (or the lovers they had shared before her) without the other knowing or while the other was absent, it didn't bother him. Maybe because he felt that all the rules they had established and all the agreements they had made didn't really apply to this relationship. It was something special, unique.

Tauriel belonged to them, they belonged to her. Nothing could, nothing would change that. Period.

And if he was honest he had somehow already ignored that agreement himself when Tauriel had tried to seduce them some time after her miscarriage in order to get pregnant again. Kíli had refused her whereas Fíli couldn't resist the temptation her beautiful face and gorgeous body provided. So, while Kíli was sitting in the living room, watching TV, he had sex with Tauriel in her bedroom, though, admittingly, Kíli had taken his turn the next morning.

As soon as they were seated, the waitress lit the candle and asked them what they wanted to drink. Fíli would have liked to order a bottle of champagne to really celebrate their baby, but he thought that it would not be fair if he and his brother drank alcohol while Tauriel couldn't. So he just ordered a bottle of water. The way this place looked, the water would sure enough cost almost as much as a bottle of champagne.

Then, when the waitress brought them the menus, he could see for himself how much something simple like a bouillon or a salad cost and he felt his suspicions confirmed. Maybe this restaurant was not really what they could normally afford, but Fíli felt that Tauriel deserved this treat after all she went through.

"Wow, Fee, did we win the lottery or what?" Kíli immediately commented.

Fíli chuckled. "No, Kíli, but don't you think that once in a while we should take out our girlfriend to a nice restaurant? And don't worry, little brother, when I say _we_ I mean of course that _I_ will pay tonight, even for your dinner." Kíli rolled his eyes at him, while Tauriel took his hand into hers.

"Thank you, but that wouldn't have been necessary. You two are too good to be true!" Saying that, she leaned over to him, kissing him on the lips. Then, she turned towards Kíli, kissing him as well.

Fíli heard someone at the table next to theirs gasp and he froze.


	11. Dinner Part Two

The family sitting at the table next to theirs was clearly offended by what they had just witnessed.

Kíli could see it in their faces, or rather in the face of the woman who was in her late forties, with fake breasts, peroxide blonde hair and a face that definitely underwent too much plastic surgery. Her husband sat there with a neutral expression and the kids, a boy and a girl in their early teens, looked rather confused and curious.

"I can't believe they let people like this eat here, it's disgusting" the woman remarked.

Kíli got furious. "People like what?" he asked her and could feel Tauriel's hand on his arm. "Kíli, please, don't make a scene," she whispered, smiling apologetically at the family.

Luckily, Fíli came to his aid. "Sorry, Tauriel, but Kíli is right. We deserve an answer. What do you mean with ' _people like this'?"_

The man, slightly overweight with blond-hair-turning-grey in his early fifties, sent a warning glance at his wife and shook his head. "Nothing, my wife just thought out loud. We didn't mean any offense."

However, this comment seemed to infuriate his wife.

"Of course, as always, you are backing out, Carl. Could I ever count on you in my life to support me? No, you just simply ignore the things you don't like."

Now, she turned again towards Fíli, Kíli and Tauriel.

"Working class people like you and your friend who don't know how to behave in a place like this and people like the little whore you two brought along!"

Kíli couldn't believe his ears. Did this woman really call their girlfriend and the mother of their child a whore?

This remark seemed to anger Tauriel as well.

"Excuse me, what did you say about my boyfriends and me?" she wanted to know.

The woman raised her eyebrow. "You understood me pretty well... whore."

Kíli was shocked and glanced questioningly at his brother, they couldn't let this woman get away with this, they needed to act. He could see that Fíli seemed to agree, slightly nodding.

But before they could do anything, Tauriel laughed humourlessly and shook her head. "I can't believe that we have to endure insults from intolerant people like you when all we wanted to do tonight was to go out and celebrate my pregnancy. And, yes, it's exactly as you assume: I don't know who the father is, it could be either one of them. So, now please don't bother us any longer!"

Saying that she turned her attention back to the menu.

Kíli was impressed. _It seems to be true what they say about redheads,_ he thought, _they are not only very passionate in bed but also really have a temper_. He sent a triumphant look at that woman, then started to peruse the menu as well, hoping that he would never be on the receiving end of Tauriel's anger.


	12. Confrontation, Part One

It was supposed to be an ordinary night out, with good food, some drinks (well, in Tauriel's case without alcohol, due to her pregnancy) and a lot of fun because Fíli, Kíli and Tauriel wanted to celebrate Tauriel's pregnancy with Legolas and Gimli as well.

Until they ran into this guy and his two friends outside a pub. Kíli would never forget how Tauriel tensed, trying to hide behind his brother and him, her fingers digging into his arm. And then, when he looked over to his cousin and Legolas, he saw a similar reaction.

On Legolas's face, pure disgust and panic was visible. And – considering what Gimli had told them about Legolas's past – Kíli understood. This was the guy who did not only rape his and his brother's girlfriend but also their cousin's boyfriend. Big, bulky, brutish, macho. The description fitted perfectly.

"Please, let's go!" Tauriel whispered.

Kíli nodded. She was carrying his – their! – child after all and he didn't want to endanger her or the baby. Exchanging a glance with Fíli, he saw that his brother agreed.

Then, this guy provoked them.

Laughing out loud he declared, "I'd never imagined that – two of the best fucks of my life hanging out together! Tarielle and Legeloss? Am I right?"

This was obvious. The names were close. He couldn't mean anyone else. Kíli could have lived with it but Gimli seemed to have a different idea. "Legolas? Is that him? The asshole who hurt you and made you bleed?" he wanted to know and Legolas simply nodded.

Tauriel froze. "What did he say?" she asked sharply, turning her gaze towards her brother, understanding dawning on her face.

"Oh, shit," Kíli mumbled.

Until then Tauriel didn't know what had happened to her brother. And Legolas didn't know what had happened to her.

"He did this to you too?" Legolas finally asked, scowling. Tauriel bit her lip and nodded.

Legolas balled his hands into fists. "You disgusting bastard! How could you! How could you hurt my sweet and gentle sister? How could you even dare to touch her?"

The guy laughed. "Dare to touch her? She was like a bitch in heat, couldn't wait to have me inside of her!"

Kíli wrapped protectively an arm around Tauriel's shoulders, looking at his brother. She had confided in them, telling what had really happened with that guy. Fíli moved in front of them to shield her from that bastard and his insults.

But Tauriel countered the guy's claim. "Yet that doesn't give you permission to hurt anyone during sex, I told you to stop, pleaded with you, but you hit me and held me down. And that's rape!"

The guy narrowed his eyes. "Rape? I don't need to rape anyone. People are having sex with me willingly. And I like it rough, if they don't, well, then that's their problem, not mine... _Bitch_!"

Kíli saw red. Without thinking twice, he stormed towards the guy, punching him in the face. He knew that, of course, the guy and his friends would strike back, but for him it was worth it. This bastard had hurt Tauriel and now he was even taunting her. He felt how someone (surely one of the guy's friends) grabbed his arms, holding them behind his back. Then the guy hit him into the stomach. It hurt like hell, especially when he heard Tauriel scream his name. He hated that he caused her to worry.

"You asshole! First you hurt my girlfriend then my little brother!" Fíli shouted, coming to his aid, attacking the guy as well, but was restrained by the guy's other friend.

"Your girlfriend, _Blondie_? I thought she was together with _Pretty Boy_ here!"

Saying that he punched Kíli again into the stomach, before hitting Fíli into the face, kicking him in the groin. Hard.


	13. Confrontation, Part Two

Kíli couldn't say what hurt more, the punch he had received or to see how his beloved big brother was beaten up.

"That's enough!" Gimli's voice. Their younger cousin defintely tried to help Fíli, moving in front of him to shield him from more blows, defending him.

"Ah, _Ginger_ , let's just chat about your lover, shall we? Does the _Princess_ still cry like virgin on her wedding night when he is properly fucked?"

That provocation made Gimli furious. He tackled the guy to the ground, hitting him several times until the guy cried for his friends to help him. And they did. Kíli felt the grip on his arms loosen, then he was free while his captor tried to get Gimli off the guy, supported by the guy's other friend who had held Fíli.

Kíli glanced into his brother's direction. Fíli was kneeling on the ground, doubled over. Of course, Kíli wanted to help Gimli, but first he had to make sure that his brother was alright. Then, to his relief, he saw how Legolas came to Gimli's aid, while Tauriel stormed over to Fíli, checking on him. He knew that his brother was in good hands, so he decided to help Gimli and Legolas to fight against that bastard and his friends. And together they were able to win the upper hand in the conflict.

"Come on, Bolg, let's go! The red-haired guy is as crazy as fuck, like a berserk! They all are! I don't want to end up in hospital tonight!" one of the bastard's friends declared, grabbing his companion, taking flight.

That Bolg-guy however, stayed. "That's not the last time we've met, assholes. And if I run into any of you the next time, I'll fucking kill you." He looked seethingly at them, then bolted as well.

Kíli could see how Gimli and Legolas embraced tightly, then they were fussing over each other's wounds. Kíli stumbled over to Tauriel and Fíli, who were both kneeling on the ground, Tauriel's arms wrapped around Fíli while he was leaning against her.

"Fee? You okay?" Kíli asked, placing a hand on his brothers back, lowering himself down next to him.

Fíli tried to smile. "I'll live, Kee, though I'm quite glad we already knocked Tauriel up, I don't think I will be of any use in the bedroom for the next couple of weeks."

The brothers chuckled, then Kíli hugged Fíli, pressing their foreheads together.


	14. Hoping

Kíli hated the waiting room at Tauriel's gynaecologist. The last time they had been here, all three of them, was when Tauriel had lost their first child.

Kíli remembered vividly how Tauriel had been sitting in one of the fake leather chairs, doubled over, bleeding, being in pain, wearing her old grey sweat pants, blood stains visible, and the hoodie with the logo of his favourite rock band he had given her because she was shaking, her hair in a disarray, her face pale.

He and his brother had been sitting on her left and on her right respectively, trying to shield her, although they hadn't been really able to shield her or their child from any harm. They had failed. They had failed protecting her and they had failed protecting their child. Of course, it hadn't been their fault (nor Tauriel's) that something had gone wrong, the child being in trouble. But Fíli and Kíli had promised each other then and there that their first priority would always be to protect her and their child, no matter what.

Kíli would never forget the curious and sometimes even judging stares of the other patients because it was clear that the three of them were involved in some kind of relationship (both he and Fíli had been busy to comfort her, like rubbing her back, embracing her, kissing her hair). But not all stares were just curious or plain judging. Some were sympathetic, epecially when people noticed Tauriel's blood-stained pants.

They had been sitting like this in the waiting room for almost over two hours because they had had no appointment, as the receptionist had explained, about two hours in which Tauriel had been in pain, bleeding, being afraid. About two hours in which he and his brother had felt completely helpless, useless, devastated.

Yes, that was why Kíli hated this place. But this time, they didn't have to wait that long.

The young nurse who led them into the surgery looked confused when all three of them got up. "Please only the patient and the father-to-be," she explained.

Fíli and Kíli shared a glance. "Yup, that's what we are, all three of us," Kíli answered and Fíli chuckled.

The nurse raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Kíli was thankful for that. He wasn't in the mood to defend their relationship. They had been in that position too many times by now.

On purpose, he nudged his brother, signalling that each of them should be taking one of Tauriel's hands into theirs. Fíli understood, doing as Kíli suggested. She looked questioningly at them both but remained silent. And that was how they entered the surgery.

Tauriel's doctor smiled at them. Kíli liked the guy. He was rather young and didn't judge. All those weeks ago, when Tauriel had lost the baby, he had been very understanding, taking his time to examine Tauriel, finding out that she had lost the child, handing Kíli some tissues as soon as he started crying, explaining to them patiently and in a detailed way what had happened (that Tauriel's baby – their baby – had somehow died in her womb several days ago and now her body wanted to get rid of the dead baby as well as the placenta and the amniotic cavity, therefore she had been experiencing the cramps and started bleeding severely, her endometrium shedding) and what the usual prcedure was (meaning that Tauriel would have to undergo some surgery in order to make sure that everything was removed from her womb, that she wouldn't get an infection which could lead to complications like infertility).

And what Kíli especially liked about him was that he had been furious with the receptionist who had let them wait that long despite the fact that Tauriel had clearly been an emergency!

Now, Tauriel was lying down so that the doctor could do an ultrasound in order to find out how far she was into the pregnancy (though Fíli and Kíli already knew that it must be about seven weeks – as the doctor confirmed – since they could remember the night their child must have been created), how the little one was faring.

For a moment, Kíli experienced some kind of déja-vu.

The last time they had been in this situation, he had had a vision of a boy with Fíli's blond hair, Tauriel's face and his brown eyes (he had even already secretly named the child, despite the fact that Tauriel and Fíli would also have had a say in this).

This time, however, he couldn't envision their child. For a moment he saw a girl with Tauriel's hair and his eyes, then he saw a little boy with Fíli's hair and Tauriel's eyes. _Maybe it is a good omen_ , he tried to reassure himself, _that means everything is possible, nothing will go wrong this time_.

Then the doctor raised his eyebrows, looking surprised. "Oh, well, that's interesting. And unexpected!" he declared and Kíli could feel his heart leaving out a beat, then resuming its activity with double speed. Instinctively, he grabbed Fíli's hand.

Tauriel went pale. "What's wrong?" she asked breathlessly and Kíli took her hand into his free one, expecting the worst.


	15. Surprise

Fíli's stomach clenched as soon as the doctor said the words, "Oh, well, that's interesting. And unexpected!"

 _Oh no! Not again_ , he thought, fearing the worst. And then, when Kíli took his hand and Tauriel, brave, strong, gorgeous Tauriel, asked, "What's wrong?", he thought that it was over, they were not destined to become parents.

So, for a moment, he pressed Kíli's hand, then reached out his other to place it on Tauriel's shoulder. If there were bad news, she would need all the support she could get. Yes, it was also his or his brother's child that might be in trouble, but this was something that happened inside of her body.

Fíli was sure he couldn't even imagine what it must be like for her.

But then, fortunately, the doctor elaborated. "Nothing's wrong, Miss Greenwood. Don't worry. It's only that I can hear two heartbeats and see two amniotic cavities. That means you are expecting twins. Dizygotic twins. Congratulations to you and... the...father?"

Fíli couldn't believe his ears. So the baby – their babies – were fine. Babies. Twins. Oh, my god. Two children. Fíli thought he would faint.

Kíli, however, seemed to be confused. "What does that mean, 'dizygotic twins'?" he asked.

It was Tauriel, who explained it to him. "Non-identical twins."

Kíli needed a moment to digest that. Then, he was exuberantly happy. "Awesome! Two babies! This time, we **really** were successful, Fee. I am certain that one of them is mine, the other yours!"

Fíli blushed, as did Tauriel. They never openly told the doctor about their relationship, but now Kíli didn't leave a doubt about how they were interrelating.

"I don't think it works like that, Kíli," was all that he could say.

The doctor, though, had other ideas. "Oh, biologically, it does. I don't want to imply anything, but if the mother has sexual intercouse with two different partners around the time she is ovulating, the offspring when being dizygotic twins – as opposite to being monozygotic or identical twins – can have two different biological fathers. Despite the fact that from a medical viewpoint they would not be considered twins then, but just siblings."

Fíli didn't even want to contemplate what that meant. He and his brother (and Tauriel) had always dreamed about one child.

When Fíli and Kíli had met Tauriel for the first time all those months ago, they had made sure to convey that they wanted to sire the child together, so that neither of them would know who the father really was. But now this condition offered completely different options. On the one hand, it could be that both babies were fathered by either him or Kíli. On the other hand, it could be like Kíli suggested – and what the doctor confirmed – that they had both been lucky to impregnate her.

Tauriel, who had remained quiet so far, just commented, "My brother and I are non-identical twins. I didn't know that this could be genetic."

The doctor shrugged. "Considering the possibility of having dizygotic twins, it is genetic."

Fíli was happy. He really was. But he couldn't show it like Kíli, who was leaning down towards Tauriel, kissing her, whispering. "I love you, darling. I love you so much!"

He just petted her shoulder. "Yeah, it's great. Wow!"

Tauriel looked at him, drawing her eyebrows together, while her lips were locked with Kíli's, but he just shook his head. Later. He would explain everything to her, but later. She needed to understand that, yes, he was happy, but that he was also worried about the news.

As far as he knew, being pregnant with twins wasn't easy for the mother and also included risks for the babies. He just didn't want anything bad to happen to her or their child (children!). Again.


End file.
